


Velvet Loveseat

by gardenlodge



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: He's very rich, I'd say porn without plot but honestly there is a lil bit of a plot which i love uwu, M/M, Roger Taylor x male reader, Roger Taylor/male reader, Roger Taylor/reader - Freeform, and roger fucks them up, current Roger taylor, idk HAHAHA, old Roger Taylor, roger taylor x reader - Freeform, there's NEVER any male y/n stuff so i hope this fills a hole in someone's heart, this is current Roger I'd like to make that clear, y/n is a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/pseuds/gardenlodge
Summary: It looked just like him, but it couldn’t be, surely? Roger Taylor was into women.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Velvet Loveseat

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing in that cramped little London gay bar. It looked just like him, but it couldn’t be, surely? Roger Taylor was into women.

You tore your eyes away from the man who didn’t appear to have noticed you yet, thank God. It was tempting to get closer, to see if your eyes were deceiving you, but you’re too shy. What if it was him? Everyone and their mothers knew that people only really came to this place to find a partner, or, more specifically, a one night stand. You looked back at the man standing alone, and his eye catches yours this time.  _ Shit _ .

He smirks and heads in your direction. The more of him you could make out in the dim light, the surer you are of the fact that it  _ is _ Roger Taylor.

“On your own?” he asked you, leaning against the bar. You nodded, tugging at your tiny leather shorts, suddenly feeling exposed. He didn’t even try to hide the fact he was eyeing you up, though. 

“Yeah,” you answered, trying not to let on that you know who he is. Roger bit his lip briefly, then caught the bartender’s attention and ordered shots for you both. A blush crept across your cheeks and the top of your ears, a trait you’d always cursed, but Roger seemed to be loving how shy you acted. You might as well use it to your advantage.

You whispered a thank you to the bartender before doing the shot with practiced ease, and Roger chuckled at you before doing the same. “Are you a regular or something?”

“Kinda, I’m only nineteen so I’ve been coming here since I turned eighteen.”

“And do you usually… you know, spend the night with someone?” he asked, coming a little closer to you.

You licked your lips, not protesting the way he was invading your personal space “usually, if someone catches my eye.”

“Did I manage to, by any chance?”

“Mmm,” you mumbled, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing you say it. He just chuckled, his laugh dripping with filth and with the slight edge of someone who’s smoked his entire life. Fuck, he was so nonchalant.

You remained silent, but took one of his hands and guided it to feel your ass in the leather shorts, and he was more than happy to comply. He squeezed you roughly and pulled you in closer, “so… won’t you let me take you back to mine?”

“But… aren’t you married?”

“So you do know who I am.” Fuck, you didn’t even realise you were giving yourself away as a fan. He just raised an eyebrow, though, not seeming to care at all. He leaned in close to you as he explained “she’s well aware that I’m here. We have a very… special relationship, if you catch my drift.”

You nodded to show you understood, and he beckoned for you to follow him out of there.

  
  
  


Roger smirked “I don’t live far, sweetheart,” as he led you down the street. “And I don’t like to call a taxi when I’m… with company. I like these things to be kept private, do you understand?”

“Of course, sir,” you nodded, and the way you addressed him earned a smile from Roger.

When you arrived back at his, he immediately led you upstairs. Although you were both hurrying, you took a moment to marvel at his house. It was clear he didn’t always live there, and yet the place was more exquisite than anything you could dream of for yourself.

“Sarina is out herself tonight, so we needn’t worry about any interruptions ,” Roger reassured you, pouring you both a vodka and tonic from the cabinet at the bottom of the bed. You nodded, standing awkwardly, and he simply laughed as he passed your drink “so relax.”

“Y-yes, sir,” you laughed nervously, and he sat down on the old fashioned loveseat. He lounged back, and patted his lap. Pushing your nerves aside, you knocked the drink back quickly and set the glass aside before straddling him on the seat.

Roger sipped his drink slowly with one hand and brought the other around to grab your ass. You bit your lip, pushing back into his hand and then grinding your hips up against his. This action earned a low groan from Roger, and you leaned in bravely to kiss him. Something tells you that without the drinks, you wouldn’t have even nearly as much confidence. But fuck it.

After setting his drink on the sideboard, Roger now had both hands free to feel you up roughly whilst you both kissed. His beard bristled against your own youthfully smooth face, but that only turned you on more. Only a short way into your passionate make out session, you could feel his cock pressing against his jeans beneath you, and you leaned back to look at his face with a mischievous lip bite.

“You like that, don’t you?” Roger’s voice was considerably lower than it usually sounded, and his eyes were dark and hungry.

“Mhm…” you responded coyly, rocking yourself against the bulge. He watched your actions closely for a few moments, before muttering “so, are you gonna let daddy fuck you?”

“Uh huh,” you nodded, grabbing his shirt as you leaned in to kiss his neck. The smell of his expensive cologne was intoxicating, and you couldn’t help but moan against his skin as you scattered it with kisses, your fingers working at undoing his shirt.

Before you could get to the last few buttons, however, you found yourself being lifted up and thrown roughly onto the bed. “Still got it, huh?” Roger uttered smugly, undoing his belt and tugging it out of his belt loops. His fingers were quick at loosening his button and zip, and soon the shirt and jeans were on the bedroom floor.

You followed suit, undressing yourself down to your tight white-fronts. It was hard to keep your eyes off of him whilst he stripped off, exposing his gorgeous tattoos in full sight for you. You couldn’t help but squirm, though, desperate to get back to kissing him, touching him, being manhandled by him. As if he’s read your mind, Roger was soon crawling on top of you on the bed. He huffed, propping himself up on his elbows before leaning back down to kiss you again. Your exposed skin pressed together was almost too much, and you soon whispered “p-please, fuck me,”

“I thought you’d never say the magic word,” he flashed a dirty grin, pulling back slightly. He moved away enough to allow you to move, instructing “get on your front.”

You complied immediately, and he wasted no time tugging your underwear off and placing a firm smack on the curve of your ass. “So gorgeous, I bet you’re so tight,” he muttered, just audible for you to hear. You pushed your ass back in the air, just begging him to take you.

Roger reached to the bedside table to get some lube, and he pumped some onto his fingers to begin with. You laid still, allowing him to take his time, and your patience was soon rewarded with one thick finger slowly pushing inside of you. You moaned lowly, loving the way he circled it slowly, easing you open just right.

“I’ll need to prep such a tight hole like yours for daddy’s cock,” he explained in his low voice, and you just nodded “yes, daddy.”

Before long, a second finger was slipped inside of you, and he curled them both just right. You bit down on the sheets, not wanting to show how good he was making you feel already. He knew, though, and he just continued his actions until he was able to fit a third finger.

“Daddy…” you finally gasped.

“Yes, gorgeous?” he replied, pumping his fingers in and out of you as deep as he could.

“Fuck me, please… just fuck me.”

Roger growled, and he couldn't even resist it himself now. His fingers drew back, and his attention was turned to prepping his own cock for you. You complained at the loss of his fingers inside of you, earning another smack from him, and you quickly pursed your lips.

“You need to be a good boy for daddy, okay? We can’t have you waking up the entire neighborhood when you scream out my name, can we?”

“No, daddy, I’ll be good, I swear.”

“Good,” he grunted, and positioned the head of his cock by your hole. You gripped the sheets and whimpered as he pushed inside of you slowly. Even after his preparations, his cock still felt so thick inside of you and you had to take a moment to remind yourself to relax. Once he was filling you completely, he brushed a rough hand up your slender waist, smiling “good boy. Is that nice? Daddy’s cock filling you up?”

“Mhm, daddy,” you panted. He gave your ass a smart smack before he started to pump into you, and when he did, you let out a moan.

“I thought you were gonna be good, mm? You just can’t help it though, can you. Moaning with daddy’s cock inside you.”

“N-no, daddy,” you replied, burying the side of your face in the satin bed covers and gripping them harder.

Roger leaned his head back and groaned lowly as he fucked you quicker. His hands settled on your hips, grabbing them for leverage. He held on so hard you were certain that there’d be bruises in the morning, but you couldn’t care less.

“You’re so nice and tight for me,” he told you with a grin, one hand slipping down to caress your inner thigh. You whimpered “thank you, daddy. All for you.”

“Have you thought about this before? Daddy pounding you like this?”

“Mm..” you whined, embarrassed.

“Answer me!”

“Yes, daddy.”

Roger pulled out of you and roughly flipped you onto your back before you knew what was happening. You glanced up at him as you caught your breath, and he was quick to lean back down and push himself back inside of you, lifting your legs up above your head.

“I wanted to see that pretty face when you come,” he told you, pushing his body up to yours. His belly rubbed against your neglected cock with each thrust, and the feeling made you let out a groan. “You’re not to come until daddy does, okay?”

“Y-yes, daddy,” you managed, focusing on rubbing yourself up against him, desperate for some attention on your cock. He knew just what you were doing, but he seemed to love it. In fact, he seemed to be joining in. The little smile on his face was so smug, he knew how good he was.

Before long, he leaned down and whispered “I’m gonna come… I want to fill you up so badly, come in that tight little hole…”

You could only manage a whine in response, and he moaned right back in your ear. Each and every one of your senses was overtaken by just  _ Roger _ , and before you knew it, you felt him explode inside of you. He filled you amazingly, and you could do nothing but moan his name.

“That’s right, baby. Roger’s here, you’ve been so good for me. Do you wanna come now?” he asked, his voice a little softer now, but his dominance still apparent.

You just nodded quickly as he pulled out and his fingers caressed your leaking cock, touching you just right. Both of you knew it wouldn’t take much, and sure enough, it was only a matter of seconds before you were coming for him over your own stomach. Roger groaned a little as he watched you, loving every second of it. He whispered words of praise until you were completely finished, when he finally cleaned his fingers in his own mouth and collapsed at your side.

“Another drink?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I wasn't sure whether to post this one or not but I'm always looking for male self insert Queen fic so I figured I'd put my money where my mouth is. Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
